


Daylight

by Donaji25



Category: Daylight (song), Maroon 5, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daylight, F/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaji25/pseuds/Donaji25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Sherlolly songfic, inspired in Maroon 5's "Daylight", set after the fall (same night), there's a second part (if you want to call it that) with another title of a diferent song. Read also at AO3 for the lyric version. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I holding on?_

Sherlock tightened a little the hold he had over the sleeping form of Molly Hooper, he was trying to avoid thinking on the long journey that he was about to start, he wasn’t really sure why, he wasn’t afraid, he knew what he was supposed to do. Molly herself knew what he was going to do, they had planned it, and she knew exactly what his plan was.

 

They both had discussed the path he was supposed to take after faking his death; he was just waiting for the first hours of the morning to leave… But he hadn’t counted on Molly asking him to let her hug him for a while, it was after all the last night she was going to be able to see him, she had said, and have him near, it shouldn’t really matter to him, but when she had fallen asleep by his side, warm and safe he started wishing it didn’t need to end.

 

 _We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_  
How did it come so fast?  
  


He was tired, he could sometimes feel his own eyes closing, but he couldn’t fall asleep, he didn’t want to, what was happening to him? He wasn’t supposed to bee emotional about this, he had made a decision and now he had something to do, something that will keep his friends safe, including Molly.

 

Maybe it was the idea of saying goodbye, he was only going to tell her goodbye, but it was going to be symbolic, just like the funeral that they were going to have the next day in his honor, a way to say goodbye without really being there.

 

 _This is our last night but it's late_  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
'Cause I know, when I wake  
I will have to slip away

 

It was going to be hard for her, he knew. Molly Hooper who had helped him in more ways that he had thought she would, she really was an amazing person, so kind and trustworthy, how could she ever think she didn’t count? She was the only woman he knew that he considered a friend, he rubbed his hands on her back, enjoying the comfort that her sole presence gave him, just for tonight he would hold her; he couldn’t really thank her right now for all she had done.

 

 _And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
  


He looked down at her, her serene expression while she slept, her brown hair a bit messy falling over her face, her long eyelashes adorning her slightly red cheeks, her nose, her lips forming a little content smile, her hand clutching at his shirt. He could feel her warm breath on his chest, and his hands on her back could perceive her heart beat, and he found himself amazed by her beauty… When had she become so beautiful?

 

He glanced at the window, the sky was starting to light up, it was still dark, the stars could still be seen, but the unmistakable dawn approached. He closed his eyes and wished he could stay just a little more.

 

 _Here I am staring at your perfection_  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down

 

He looked once again at the woman sleeping in his arms, her scent had clung to him, he was sure, slowly, regretfully he started moving, trying not to wake her up as he stand. He felt the cold hit him on the place where she had been snuggled against him, he could climb back in the bed and hold her a bit longer, but he had to leave, Mycroft had promised to send a car for him.

 

 _This is way too hard_  
'Cause I know, when the sun comes up  
I will leave, this is my last glance  
That will soon be memory  
  


Without making noise he walked out of her room and into her living room, it was considerably colder there, he couldn’t leave a note, it could be found and she would have trouble, no, the best thing he could do right now was leave. He went one last time to the bathroom, and then he stole a bottle of water from her kitchen, scratched Toby’s head and stepped out of her flat.

 

 _And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

 

A black car was already waiting for him, he hurried up and climbed on it, Mycroft was sitting on the other side as always, he looked worried but he managed to smirk.

 

“Couldn’t find a comb in Miss Hopper’s flat?” Sherlock ran a hand through his curly hair, now aware that he hadn’t really thought of his appearance.

 

“Yeah, it’s not as if I was going to keep it for long, I’m sure you will provide me with a good disguise and a fake identity” He looked out of the window in the direction of Molly’s flat one last time.

 

Though he hadn’t expected to be missing her so soon, there was a strange ache in his arms, somehow he wanted to hold her close once more, but that wasn’t going to be possible in a while.

 

 _I never wanted to stop_  
Because I don't wanna start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark  
But now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want

 

He masked a sigh with a yawn, right then he made a silent promise to let her know how much she counted and how grateful he was next time. He didn’t really wanted to, but he could start all over with her, show her that he could be a good friend, avoid the insults and let her close; she had after all risked everything for him. He felt a warm feeling spread inside him, a remnant of her warmth surrounding him just minutes ago, and he thanked the early hour for allowing him to shelter of the darkness with his brother there as a sad smile appeared on his lips.

 

 _And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close


End file.
